


Roxy

by lauraweiss5817, Lexma



Series: Kingsman: The Golden Circle fix-its [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraweiss5817/pseuds/lauraweiss5817, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexma/pseuds/Lexma
Summary: Fix-it fanfic. Spoilers.





	Roxy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy that they did this, so fix-it fanfic it is.

Roxy is alive.

I was talking to Eggsy and researching this Golden Circle. I got the notice of an incoming missile. I dove off my bed and ran to my closet. I barely made it to my safe room.

I had just closed the door behind me when the explosion rocked my house. I feel the heat of the flames and I feel like I am falling. I hit the side and feel like I am laying down. Apparently, the safe room did not stay upright. I made it, a little bruised, but I made it. My dog did not. I hope everyone else is alright. I have no way to contact anyone. My laptop was still on my bed.

I hear the fire engines approach and the heat starts to fade. I try the door but it will not budge. Something must have fallen on top of it. I try shouting for help, but it seems like nothing helps. I bang on the metal of the reinforced door of the safe room. It feels like nothing helps.

Luckily, there is food and water in here. 

 

It feels like a week, but probably one two days when I hear movement on top of me. I bang and shout again, and someone answers. Then I hear running, but it is away from me. 

I hope I am not stuck here forever.

In what was probably thirty minutes I hear sirens and more people. I hear dogs barking. I bang and shout some more.

I hear the ruble of my house being shifted off of me. When it begins to sound like they are hitting the outside of the safe room, I try the door again.

It opened. I am free.

The sun is almost blindingly bright after being in that small dark space for two days. They load me into an ambulance and I am checked out. I am given a full bill of help and told to rest. 

That is when I learned that everything is gone. Eggsy's house, the mansion, the shop, everything. 

 

I try one last place. Merlin made me swear that I would never tell another soul where he lived after we shared a cab there. 

It is a relief to see it still standing. I hope that he was not in the mansion at the time of the attack. 

I let myself in and I wander around until I find a loo and the guest room. I make myself comfortable and take a nap.

 

When I wake up, I look around some more and I find Merlin's home office. I try to get into the system, but it is so encrypted that I could not even begin to get in or guess his password. 

I give up.

When I watch the news, I pray Merlin is still alive and that he and Eggsy are fixing this. I have no way to find out, so all I can do is hope. 

 

I stay there a few days. I have nowhere else to go. The news does let me know that the day was saved. I hope that it was because of those two.

 

It has been weeks. I am bored. I have watched every movie the man owns. I have read most of the books, at least the ones not about technology and engineering. I cannot do this anymore. I have too much energy. I am preparing to go for a run when I hear movement at the door. I reach for my gun and I prepare for anything. 

Well, almost anything.

Never have I been gladder to see both Merlin and Eggsy alive. I was not prepared to see Harry trailing after them. How is he alive.

"I am so glad you are all alive." 

Eggsy runs to me and hugs me. I hug him back. "Rox. How are you alive?"

"Well, Eggsy, I did not have much warning, but I had enough that I could make it to my safe room in my closet. Your house blowing up first is what saved me."

The others begin to shuffle into the house as Eggsy and I continue talking.

"Geez. Rox. I am so glad you're alive. I do have a question for ya."

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"Will you be my best woman?"

"Best woman?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"I am getting married."

"Married? You and Tilde are getting MARRIED?"

"Geez Rox. No. We um broke up."

"Oh. I am sorry Eggsy."

"No, it is fine."

"So who are you marrying?"

"Harry."

"Fucking finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Well, I hope you guys liked this one too.


End file.
